Broken Trust: Shattered Family 1
by AJCrane
Summary: Dick is accused of cheating, but is it really the truth. Then things get worse for Dick and he's forced to make a decision that could shatter their family forever. Takes place after Joker Goes to School. Includes Aunt Harriet and an unknown villain.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Trust: Shattered Family

By

AJ

Prologue: Cheat!

"My plan is simple. I want Dick Grayson. I've been watching him. He has what I lost, a big house, fancy cars, money, and a family that loves him. And I can't stand that. How did I learn about Mr. Grayson? I read about the trial. See, he testified against someone I loved. I was hoping to do it sooner, but you know how Mothers are. She sent me to college with the money she saved from my father. So, I had to wait, wait for the right time. Six years of college and two years with the Bar. My specialty? I can't tell you that. It might give me away. Being that it would also be so ironic, since whom my father was, he's been gone now for four years. And that's another reason why I want Dick Grayson. And with my education, I learned it's all about the evidence. It's got to be pretty damning, because if it's not, well . . . .We shall see. Oh yeah. I want Dick Grayson, very, very badly."

"Dick Grayson," Mrs. Langdon approached the 15 year old in the school library. "You're wanted in Principal Schoolfield's office."

"What's this about?"

"I was told to send for you, nothing more."

Dick Grayson walked into Principal Schoolfield's office to see a stern-faced Bruce Wayne, his arms crossed over his chest. What was going on? What was Bruce doing here? He obviously was angry about something, but Dick could not fathom what it could be.

"Mr. Schoolfield, you wanted to see me?" Dick asked.

"Yes, Richard, we . . ."

"Why did you do it, Dick?" Bruce Wayne interrupted.

"Do it . . . Do what?" Dick asked confused.

"I thought I taught you better than that," Bruce continued, as if he had not heard the question.

"Now, Mr. Wayne let's not over reach. I want to hear what Mr. Grayson has to say for himself."

'Say for myself,' Dick thought. It sounded like he was in some kind of trouble, but he didn't know what he might have done to warrant such a reaction. "Honestly, Bruce I don't know what this is about."

"Do you deny it?" Bruce questioned, becoming perilously close to sounding like his alter ego.

"Deny what?" Dick asked, his voice still expressing the confusion that he knew nothing in regards to whatever they were assuming he had done.

"Cheating, Dick! Cheating!' Bruce yelled.

Dick was astounded. 'Cheating?' He never cheated in his life. "I . . . I . . . I never . . ."

"Never dreamed we would find out?" Bruce interjected, his voice growing harder by the minute.

"No . . . that's not what I meant," Dick argued. "Bruce, you know I would never do that."

"Then how do you explain this?" Bruce handed Dick a small stack of papers that were stapled at the corner. They were the new pre-college exam papers, not just the test questions, but the answers as well.

"I don't understand," Dick said, still confused.

Mr. Schoolfield shook his head, "After the Joker tried to get the basketball team suspended with the examination papers we could not be sure that any of the team members might have been tempted to cheat. So, I requested that new questions as well as a new answer key be given and the old one be scrapped. These are the new questions and answer key."

"I've never seen this," Dick tried to explain. "I've been studying . . ."

Mr. Schoolfield continued as if he had not heard Dick Grayson's explanation. "For now the exams have been postponed from the last incident and to give students more time to study. They will be in two weeks, but you will not be allowed to take them."

"What? Mr. Schoolfield, Bruce, I haven't . . . I don't . . . "

"Mr. Grayson," Mr. Schoolfield stated. "I checked my safe yesterday. They were there. This morning, they turned up missing. I had every locker checked before classes were to begin. These papers, the questions and answer key were found in your locker. Can you explain how they got there?"

"I don't know how," Dick said.

"There were school activities here last night," Mr. Schoolfield stated. "Were you here?"

"I was with the student council. We had a meeting on who should do the commencement speech for graduation," Dick said. It was one of those rare occasions that Batman and Robin had not been needed. "We went through several applicants. We were there for four hours."

"So, you were here and being here, you had access to my office."

"I never went . . . " Dick started to say, but Mr. Schoolfield continued to talk.

"Someone came into my office and opened my safe. I changed the combination after the last time. And to find that the papers were in your locker, and you have not explanation how they got there, this is a very serious infraction. I am sorry that I have to do this. You will not be allowed to graduate with your classmates this year."

Dick was mortified. He'd been a straight A student all year. He was graduating with honors, at least he was supposed to. Even so, it wasn't just the fact that he would have to repeat his senior year it was the fact that Bruce also didn't believe him. The look on Brcue's face told it all.

"But I didn't steal the papers," Dick said, his voice sounding small.

"No more argument," Bruce said. "You are grounded. 'No outside activities' and when you come home from school, you are to go to your room, work on your schoolwork, and take your meals in your room. There is still six weeks before the summer starts. That should be sufficient."

'Six weeks!' Dick couldn't believe what Bruce was saying. The emphasis on 'outside activities' was perfectly clear. It would seem that Robin was grounded, too.

Continues with Part 1: Home Not So Sweet Home


	2. Chapter 2

This is a short chapter, but it sets up for the next one.

Part 1: Home Not So Sweet Home

I watch as Dick Grayson leaves the school with his guardian. It is perfect. I can see that his guardian isn't happy. The setup has begun. I know I won't be able to do anything until Monday. It was nice to know I remembered the combination for that particular locker, and that they never changed it. Monday won't come soon enough for me.

Of course, being in disguise has helped. No one notices one more student or even one more staff member. Dick Grayson you will be in for a wild ride. I hope Bruce Wayne throws you out on your ear. Then I can pick up the pieces of your pathetic life and make it even more miserable. And by the time your guardian finds out that it was all a lie, it will be too late. And with you completely gone, I may just find a way to bring back my father's empire.

Dick Grayson kept his head down as Alfred drove both of them back to Wayne Manor. The look on Dick's face was like that of a condemned prisoner. He kept his head down to shield his eyes, so Bruce would not see the pain, and anguish he felt. Dick knew he had not cheated. He had been putting extra study time in both the batcave and at school. He wanted Bruce to be proud of him. Now all that had been shattered. His academic record had been sullied, and he did not understand how or why. With his mind on what happened, he didn't see the approach to the manor. He looked up to see his Aunt Harriet wave at him from her prized roses. He could not face her beloved features. He wasn't even aware that Bruce was speaking to him. Instead, Dick grabbed his backpack and raced into the manor, up the stairs to the second floor and into his room. He locked the door refusing entry even to Alfred. He pressed his back to the door and slid to the floor, burying his head into his knees. Only then did he allow the hot angry tears to fall, his cries muffled by his legs.

Bruce's words continued to play their ugly dance in his head. It was two hours before he made his way to his bed where he continued to cry out his broken heart, his broken spirit. Eventually, he fell asleep. He did not hear the gentle knock that came from Alfred letting him know that his dinner tray waited outside his door. And even if he had taken the tray, Dick had no appetite. He lost it the moment Bruce had not believed him. Though Dick did not want to be vindictive, he knew Bruce was only doing what was right. If the roles had been reversed, given the evidence, Dick probably would have done the same under similar circumstances. Still, Dick would have liked to think that he would have listened and found out the truth.

Dick knew without a doubt he had not cheated. There was no way that he could have done so, with his studies and his time as Robin. There was no way he could have taken those exam papers. If only there was a way to convince Bruce, but the evidence was too strong in the prosecutor's favor. What Dick didn't know, as the days progressed, things would go from bad to worse.

Continues with Part 2: Solitary


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2: Solitary

Dick got up from his bed, the light pouring into his window and the birds chirping out their cheery song, the opposite of what he felt. He had fallen asleep in his clothes from the day before. His dreams had been filled with nightmares, distorted images of Bruce, Alfred, and even his Aunt Harriet, who probably knew by now when Dick hadn't come down for dinner. He opened the door to find that the tray of food had been replaced with breakfast. So, it was apparent he was condemned to stay in his room all weekend as well.

'Bruce did say that I had to have my meals in my room,' Dick thought.

Though Alfred had fixed him his usual breakfast, Dick still did not know whether he could stomach it, so he left it sitting by his door untouched. He reclosed the door and locked it once more. He turned to look at his room, and for the first time he observed the mess his life had become from the conditions around him. Clothes were thrown all over the place. His books were in disarray, along with his desk. He had not cleaned it in over a week due to several factors. One fact, having to deal with the Joker. It was difficult to think about keeping his chores up when there was crime to fight. The other fact, having to study for the pre-college exams. With his nose stuck in a book, it was easier to ignore the fact that his clothes needed to be hung up or placed in the laundry basket. Now all that studying was going to waste since he had been banned from taking the exams.

'He believes I cheated," Dick remembered. This time Dick didn't allow his emotions to come to the surface. Instead, what was left to him was what was in front of him. So, he started to clean his room and order his thoughts.

Knock, knock.

Dick turned toward the door but did not budge. He still didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone receive another lecture about not cheating.

Knock, knock, knock. The knocking became more insistent.

"Dick open up, please," It was his Aunt Harriet. 'I want to talk to you."

Dick refused to answer. Instead he continued to pick up his clothes, placing them in the laundry basket for later and to tidy his books. If Bruce wanted him to study, the least he could do was provide a more organized place to do it and he was finding it gave him a distraction from the hurt he was feeling.

"Please, Dick," Aunt Harriet said. "I can't believe what Bruce said is true. And even if it is, I want to hear it from you."

Dick was confused by his Aunt's statement. Did she believe he was innocent or was it more likely she believed Bruce and wanted Dick to confirm it? The pang that he felt welling up from his chest decided for him. No, he did not want to find out the answer. It hurt him more to think that his Aunt Harriet didn't believe him. He went back to organizing his books and cleaning his room, trying to keep the emotions from overwhelming him.

"All right. If you're not going to talk to me, I will leave you alone then," Aunt Harriet said. "Oh Bruce, you must talk to Dick. He won't talk to me. Tell him it will be all right."

"I'm sorry Aunt Harriet, I can't," Bruce's voice now came through the door, and Dick could hear the conversation between him and his Aunt.

"But why? I don't understand."

"What isn't there to understand," Bruce was arguing with his Aunt. "He cheated or at least he was planning on cheating."

"Oh Bruce, that just doesn't sound like something Dick would do."

Dick thought he could take comfort in knowing that his Aunt Harriet wasn't so certain about his guilt as Bruce seemed to be.

"The new answer key was in his locker," Bruce said.

Dick could hear the coldness in Bruce's voice. It was colder than 'Mr. Frosty's' underwear. He had been judged by Bruce and had been found wanting.

"At least allow him to come down for dinner," Aunt Harriet requested. "He needs the comfort of his family."

"No," Bruce said. "The punishment stands. Perhaps it will teach him that cheating is a serious offence. He must take responsibility for his actions."

The voices fell silent after that. He did not hear their footsteps walk away. The hope that he might have felt died with the silence that now fell like a heavy shroud. He let the books slip to the floor, forgotten. Why should he clean his room if no one would see it? Alfred would be bringing lunch soon. Like his breakfast, it will go uneaten. He started this self-imposed fast because he was too shocked over what happened yesterday to eat. Today, his mind was a little clearer and he still maintained his innocence, despite what Bruce and the principal thought.

'Oh no," Dick thought. 'I'll be removed as President of the Student Council.'

He thought about his fellow students and what they would say. During the incident with the Joker, he argued with them about being student leaders and not taking the easy way out. He could imagine what they would think of him now if they found out. "Hypocrite," by some, "sly dog" by others. Even so, he knew what their reaction would be. 'I'll be condemned by my peers.' The loss of being President of the Student Council would also go on his record. Getting into a good university was slowly eroding. Once again he felt his chest tighten and tears well up in his eyes. He felt his body slip to the floor, his knees bent, and his head buried in his arms and knees. Hopelessness filled his every being. He allowed the grief to fill his world and for a moment he wished he had also died that day, the day his parents had lost their lives.

'I wish I was back there now, and then none of this would be happening.' He thought. 'And you wouldn't be Robin.' He debated. 'I'm not Robin now. I may not even be Robin ever again. I'm being blamed for something I didn't do. And because of it, Bruce is hurting, too. I don't even know why this is happening.'

Dick once again felt the overwhelming loneliness he felt the first day he came to live at Wayne Manor permanently. He didn't expect to feel that way. It was too soon after his parents' deaths. He actually thought about running back to the circus, until he remembered he swore an oath to fight for justice and to stay on the path for right. He had done that, kept his oath, until yesterday . . . NO! He did not steal those papers. So, why was he feeling guilty for something he didn't do?

'I feel guilty for hurting Bruce even though I didn't do anything wrong. Bruce believes I did, and that's what hurts. How can I prove that I didn't?'

Thinking about the problem, Dick realized he didn't have any proof that he didn't do it. For all intended purposes, it appeared as if he had. And for now, he wasn't going to be able to prove that he didn't until Monday, and Monday was still two days away.

Continues with Part 3: Detention


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3: Detention

Well, well. Here comes Golden Boy. Funny, he doesn't look very golden today. Looks rather tarnished if you ask me. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds that first note. Then we'll really see that golden glow fade even more.

The weekend was passed him, but not the haunted look that continued to plague his face. He had not eaten since lunch on Friday. In place of his breakfast tray, he found a note.

"Master Dick,

You will come down and have your breakfast before school.

Alfred"

Even though breakfast waited, he did not want to face their accusatory eyes across the table. It was enough to cause him to lose his appetite yet, again. Rather then sit with his Aunt Harriet or with Bruce, he waited in the hall until Alfred showed and he followed him out to the car to go to school.

"Wait," Bruce said behind Dick. "I'll take him. I have a meeting at the Wayne Foundation."

Dick's stomach did flip flops as he wondered what was going to happen next. Bruce never said a word as he drove Dick to school. Dick kept his head down or he looked out the window. He didn't want Bruce to see his red-rimmed eyes or the dark shadows that betrayed how little sleep he had been getting. For the third time in a row nightmares plagued his sleep. This time even his parents were pointing fingers. He didn't think he could take much more. And when he could no longer go back to sleep, he got up and finished the homework he had not completed on Friday. He fell asleep at his desk when the alarm clock woke him, announcing that it was Monday and another week of school was beginning.

Arriving at the school, Dick didn't wait for Bruce to tell him to have a nice day. The words sounded hollow in his ears, and insincere. It was as if Bruce really didn't want him to have a nice day but wanted him to suffer for the imagined crime the he supposedly committed. With faltering steps and hunched shoulders, the vibrant energetic boy was gone. He was nothing. He felt like a wraith that would disappear if the sunlight touched him. Dick moved to the front door of his other prison. He wasn't aware that three sets of eyes watched him. One set of eyes showing concern despite the disappointment, another set showing disappointment at the promise that a certain 15 year old had brought, and a third showing something far darker than the other two. The concerned eyes though disappeared while the others continue to watch his every move.

Dick entered the school and down the hall to his locker, his shoulders bent and feeling the weight of the world. He looked up to find an envelope taped to the front. He pulled it off and stuck it in his notebook after putting his backpack in his locker and preparing to attend his first class of the day. He was about to leave when Principal Schoolfield approached.

"Come with me, Mr. Grayson."

Dick followed without saying a word, but still curious as to why he was not being allowed to attend his first class.

"I'm supposed to be in Chemistry," Dick said. "I have to turn in my homework."

"I will take care of it," Mr. Schoolfield had led Dick into a small room used for meetings.

"You will come to this room each day. You may go to the library to check out books to read, but they must be returned at the end of the day."

"What about my class work?" Dick asked.

"You will not be allowed to participate in class. You will receive a failing grade in all your classes," Mr. Schoolfield continued. "Like I said on Friday, you will retake your senior year. Now, please give me your Chemistry assignment."

Dick did as Mr. Schoolfield instructed and to Dick's horror, the principal tore his homework in two, then he tore it, again. He took the pieces and tossed them into the waste can.

"I will be meeting with your teachers to explain your absence. Now, you may go to the library to retrieve a book. There will be someone waiting for you when you return."

Dick watched Mr. Schoolfield leave, then realized he was waiting for Dick to exit to head to the library. Once there, Dick took his time choosing a book. His eyes drifted to an area that he had often went to, the area focusing on solving puzzles and even crimes, but his heart wasn't in it. It reminded him that his days as Robin were suspended, maybe even gone forever. He did not want to think about that prospect.

'Trying to find a book to check out?" Someone said behind him, and only so his ears could hear. "Don't turn around. Take the one located on the third shelf and the fifth book in."

Dick pulled the book off the shelf. "A Death in the Family?" He read the inside flap of the cover. It was a story about a man who committed suicide though he proclaimed his innocence regarding a crime he was accused of committing. The evidence was overwhelmingly stacked against him until it was too late.

"Why do you want me to read this?" Dick turned around, but the person who spoke to him was gone.

I couldn't resist letting him know of my presence. I wanted to let him know that someone could get to him. I don't know why, maybe it was because he looked so pathetic this morning. Been having a rough weekend? Well, you're going to have a rougher week. I have so much planned. First your expulsion from school should do it. And I know just how it will happen. I can't wait to see the look on Dickie Bird's face when the cops come and take him away. Of course, I'll be there to help him, offer my services and maybe my home as a refuge since Wayne probably will disown him at that point. I want you on the streets, Dick Grayson, then you'll be in my territory. Then Dickie boy, you better run because nothing's going to stop me from taking your life.

Continues with Part 4: Stacked Against Him


	5. Chapter 5

Part 4: Stacked Against Him

Dick's eyes narrowed. Now he knew something was going on. Checking the book out of the library, he headed back to what was to be his private detention room in the middle of the school day. Detention usually occurred after school, but his case was being treated differently. He wondered why.

'Why didn't they just suspend me, or even expel me?' Dick thought.

He could not get his mind off of why he was being treated differently than the rest of the kids who committed similar offences. 'I did not steal those papers or cheated. I need to talk to someone.' He wasn't going to get that chance. When he returned to the meeting room, just as Schoolfield had said, there was a teacher waiting for him. It was Mr. Axman.

"Sit over there, at the end of the table," Mr. Axman instructed.

As he moved to the end of the table, Dick watched as the teacher pulled from a box a large stack of papers.

"I understand you continue to be a straight A student in Math, Mr. Grayson."

"Yes, Mr. Axman," Dick responded. Mr. Axman taught Freshman math. In fact, he was Dick's former math teacher when he first came to Woodrow Roosevelt High School at the age of 12, a young gifted student. Dick excelled in many of his classes, especially those that focused on Math and Science. Every teacher doted on him, including the Principal; proud that he would be attending their school. It was a different story from the student body. He eventually proved himself and the kids forgot just how young he was.

"I understand that Mr. Schoolfield doesn't want you to do any class work, but I am of the opinion that you can at least help me grade some papers."

Mr. Axman gave Dick half the stack of papers, a red pencil, and a tablet of paper. "For those equations that aren't clear," Mr. Axman said.

The morning went by quickly and so did the stack of papers. It actually gave Dick a chance to focus on something other than his problems. Lunchtime came and Dick was escorted to the lunchroom. It was the first time in 72 hours that he would get an opportunity to eat. He looked over to his usual table to see some of his friends, but when they spotted him, they turned their heads in disgust. In fact, he could hear the whole lunchroom crowd whispering as they spotted him heading to the counter.

"He's the one who stole the test answers."

"I bet he's been cheating the whole time he's been here."

"Schoolfield's golden boy ain't so golden after all."

Dick decided he didn't want any lunch after that. Once again, he lost his appetite.

"Aren't you hungry?" Mr. Axman asked, unaware of the reaction that Dick Grayson was having in the lunchroom.

"No," Dick replied. He knew he should eat something, but he just could not muster enough enthusiasm to eat. Food would probably feel like a lead weight in his stomach right now.

Dick went back to his detention room and pulled out his notebook. There wasn't much else to do except maybe write everyone a note of apology, but at the same time, he felt like he had no reason to apologize for something he hadn't done. He opened it to a clean page when he noticed the envelope he had slipped inside it from that morning. He opened the envelope and the single sheet of paper he found inside. What he read chilled him to the bone.

Liked the test results?

I'm sure your guardian was thrilled.

Don't try that again since no will believe you.

This is only the beginning Dick Grayson.

Before I am done, I will destroy you.

Dick looked for the envelope that came with the note. His name was typed on the front. His fingerprints marred any chance of finding out who might have sent the note. He did have two clues that he wrote in his notebook.

The person had to be someone here at the school.

The note was taped to his locker.

And thinking about the exam papers, that person not only had access to his locker, but to the safe in Principal Schoolfield's office. The papers had been planted in his locker to discredit him. And even if he showed this note to someone, they might think he wrote it. There was no signature.

"Mr. Grayson," Principal Schoolfield was standing in the doorway. "My office, now."

'Uh oh.' What now? The look on Schoolfield's face told Dick that things were going to get really bad.

Dick Grayson entered Principal Schoolfield's office to find Bruce once again standing there, his eyes hard as flint and his jaw clenched so tightly his teeth had to hurt. Neither said a word as his eyes were drawn to what was resting on Schoolfield's desk.

There was a small automatic handgun, a wad of cash, and what looked like several small packets of marijuana.

Dick knew for a fact that had not been in his locker earlier. He would have seen it, and even reported it if it had.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Schoolfield asked.

Dick didn't know what to say. If he argued that the items weren't his, which was the truth, they would think he was lying. "Nothing, Sir," Dick said, his voice low and meek.

"You aren't even going to try to deny that this is yours?"

"What's the point," Dick said, his voice sounding bitter. "You won't believe me anyhow."

"Dick! Show some respect," Bruce said forcefully.

Dick turned away, and pushed his right fist into his mouth, biting back the retort that he wanted to say to Bruce.

"Should we call the police on this?" Schoolfield asked.

"No," Bruce said. "I'll deal with it. Place everything in a paper bag. I'll take it with me. I know someone who can handle this. Come Dick. Get your things. We're going home."

"Before you leave Mr. Wayne, I'm afraid we'll have to expel Mr. Grayson for this. We will send his transcripts to you so they can be sent to wherever you choose to send Mr. Grayson. Of course all of this will go on his permanent record."

"Thank you, Mr. Schoolfield."

Expelled, disgraced. A sick feeling came over Dick Grayson as he walked back to the meeting room to pick up his notebook along with the envelope and letter. He went to his locker and cleaned it out discovering another note on the bottom. It must have been placed there after the discovery of the gun and other items. Bruce had stuck by his side the whole time, not as a concerned guardian, but as the caped crusader sans the cape and cowl from his rigid posture. Whatever concern there might have been there had vanished. Dick could sense the barely controlled anger coming off of his guardian. Fear knotted Dick's stomach and he wondered just what was Bruce going to do with him once they returned to Wayne Manor. All he knew for now was that things had gone from bad to worse.

Continues with Part 5: See Dick Plan See Dick Run


	6. Chapter 6

Part 5: See Dick Plan See Dick Run

They arrived back at the manor and just as Dick was about to race to his room, Bruce grabbed him by the collar. Without a word, he pulled Dick through the door and was pulling him along up the stairs, causing Dick to stumble. When they reached Dick's room, Bruce did something that Dick did not expect. He forcibly threw Dick across the room, slamming him against his desk. So, that's how it felt to be manhandled by the Batman. Dick and Bruce had fought along side of each other in their guise as Batman and Robin, giving criminals what for, but this was the first time, and hopefully the only time that Dick was on the receiving end.

Dick lay partially up against his desk. If it hadn't been for his backpack, he might have been knocked out. He knew there must have been a look of horror and anguish on his face, but Bruce just stared back at him with cold indifference. He rubbed the back of his neck to relieve any latent soreness from slamming into the desk. He tried to sit up, but slipped back to the floor. The following words from Bruce brought a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You are permanently confined to this room until I decide what to do with you. You will leave your door unlocked and there will be a bed check."

"Yes, sir," Dick said meekly. What else could he say. If he argued the point, he probably would get a lot worse.

"I don't know what has gotten into your head, but you better straighten it out."

"Bruce, please, I . . ." Dick thought about telling Bruce about the note that someone taped to his locker, but couldn't when his guardian did the one thing that left Dick feeling more alone than ever. He turned his back.

"I trusted you, Dick. Now that trust is broken. And no amount of words can ever repair that."

For the fourth day in a row, Dick wept as Bruce shut the door, leaving him to his solitude and torn spirit. How could he let Bruce know that all this was a mistake? Bruce though was determined to believe the worst. The thought of Bruce telling Aunt Harriet about the latest incident . . . 'No, it would kill her,' he thought. 'I can't let that happen.' Even if he tried to stop it, he had no proof that he hadn't done what he had been accused of doing.

Dick picked himself off the floor and opened his backpack. He pulled out his notebook and found the two envelopes, one opened, the other still sealed. He opened the second note and read its contents.

How does it feel to be on the other side?

You took everything away. It's my turn to return the favor.

After that I intend to take your life, Circus Boy.

I am Madness.

Dick opened his notebook to the page that he started. Reading over what he wrote, his mind cleared once more of the embroiled emotions over his guardian. He couldn't blame Bruce for his reaction.

'I'd be angry too if I discovered the same thing,' Dick thought as he remembered seeing those items on Principal Schoolfield's desk. 'There's got to be another way to get Bruce to see the truth.'

Then an idea occurred to him. He slammed his right fist into his left hand realizing what he needed to do. He tore off the list from his notebook that he started and began to build a case to prove his innocence. He was deep in thought when a knock came on his door.

"Come," Dick said. Dick briefly looked up to see Alfred carrying a tray. Dick did not spend any time watching the faithful butler, but he could sense the rigid formalness of the man. It would seem that Bruce had spent a lot of time discussing Dick's sudden crooked behavior to Alfred. And Dick assumed that Alfred believed Bruce. 'Very well,' Dick thought. 'I'm just the poor circus brat who after five years decided to show his colors. Better lock up the silver before I'll steal that, too.'

He knew it was unfair to judge Alfred or even think that Alfred would even pursue such thoughts. It's just that Alfred was acting like Dick was a stranger.

Dick tried to go back to focusing on his notes, but it was difficult with Alfred standing there as if he was waiting for a response.

"Thank you," Dick said, without turning his face to the man. If he were to look at Alfred, it would undo him. He had to concentrate, focus the way Batman would. The fact was, he did not have enough information to know who it was that wanted to destroy him. When he did look up, Alfred was gone and the door was left ajar.

Dick opened the cover on the tray and saw the food sitting there. He was feeling hungry, but he didn't really feel like eating. Then a slight smirk appeared on his lips. Since he was a prisoner, then he would eat a prisoner's meal. He took the small basket that contained two dinner rolls. He took the water glass that Alfred had given him and filled it from the carafe of fresh cool water. He placed both on his desk. He recovered the tray and carried it out to the hallway and placed it on a nearby table. He went back into his room and closed the door.

He went back to his desk and continued to compile his notes, drawing on what he knew from the past four days. One question he had yet to answer was who told Schoolfield. Was it a student or was it someone else? Also, the person knew he was a "circus boy." Could it be someone from his past? Dick wasn't going to get any answers just sitting here. He needed to go down to the batcave, but he doubted Bruce would let him. He had to wait for an opportunity.

Since he wasn't going back to school, he might be able to go down during the day, but if Alfred was supposed to keep an eye on him, that would mean sneaking around. If he was caught and even though he might be able to explain to Alfred or Bruce what he was up to, Aunt Harriet was another story. It might even go worse than it already was. Bruce might even be forced to send him to jail. Dick didn't want to think about that. Aunt Harriet was probably already upset over this whole ordeal. He didn't want to hurt her any more than she was already. As Dick continued to work on his list, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. The Bat Signal. That meant Bruce would be on his way to see Commissioner Gordon.

Knock, knock

"Master Grayson, bed check."

"One moment Alfred,' Dick covered his notes then quickly changed into his pajamas. "Okay." Dick sat on his bed with his knees up to his chest.

"Under the covers, young sir," Alfred said.

"Alfred, you do know that I would never do anything to hurt you. And you know I would never lie," Dick said, as he climbed under the blankets, but Alfred did not answer. It was as if he was ignoring him. Bent on his duty because he had to, not because he wanted to. 'I've suddenly become a burden to him,' Dick thought. He quickly lowered his head to keep the tears from showing. He didn't want Alfred to know just how much his stoic indifference and formal manner was hurting him.

"Lights out, young sir," Alfred said.

Dick couldn't help notice that Alfred had not called him by his name. 'He hasn't called me 'young sir' since before I first arrived here,' Dick thought. He decided to try one more time to let Alfred know what he was going to do. "Alfred, I know you can hear me. I'm going to prove my innocence. Someone else did this, and I am going to find out. Please, let Bruce know when he returns," Dick said, as Alfred turned out the light and left the room. He didn't know if Alfred would since it seemed his every word had been ignored. Even so, he made a promise and he was going to keep it. And he would let everyone know in his own way.

Dick waited for a few minutes more then rose from the bed in the darkened room. He changed back into his clothes, stuffed more into his backpack, and grabbed the savings from his special bank he received at Christmas. He took the copies of the information he compiled and copies of the two notes and placed them in his backpack. He left the originals on his desk for Bruce to find, along with a note he hoped Bruce would read. He still wanted to give Bruce a chance to learn the truth. He grabbed a hooded jacket and headed down to the batcave via the service elevator to retrieve the information he sought.

Once down in the cave, Dick plugged in the information he gathered and added a blank punch card so the computer could write its answer. Within moments he had what he was looking for. He requested another copy and left one of the cards sitting on the table. He debated about taking his Robin uniform, but thought better of it. He had to do this as Dick Grayson. Instead, he grabbed some special tools that would help him in his search for answers. He had one other thing he had to do. It would be the most painful of all. Dick returned to the Manor and placed another note in the hall by the front door. Though this note was also addressed to Bruce, he knew Aunt Harriet and Alfred would read it as well. There, he was ready. All he had to do was make his way to Gotham City and then . . . 'Well, we shall see,' Dick thought.

Dick opened the door and left the Manor. He grabbed a bicycle from the garage and disappeared into the night.

This story continues with Broken Trust: Little Bird Lost

#

Broken Trust: Little Bird Lost

Dick continues with his search for the person responsible for having him kicked out of school and forcing him to leave his home behind.

Bruce learns the truth and realizes just how much Dick means to him.

I am currently writing this section of the story so it may take me a while to get it ready. I prefer to post a complete story instead of posting each part when it is finished.


End file.
